My immortal Yullen
by Morfanerina
Summary: A songfic I wrote, Warning Yullen and Character death "Everyone knew what happened. The inevitable happened, yet..."


Strange songfic… I was in a really bad humor when I wrote this. Why the heck am I posting this anyway? Oh well I'm going to warn again that it has Yullen and Character death.  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. I only own the computer in which I wrote this.  
The lyrics are from My immortal By Evanescence

* * *

Everyone knew what happened. The inevitable happened, yet…

Everybody still is in state of shock even though it has already passed a month since you left. Everybody still wishes that it was all a dream and you would enter the cafeteria and ask for that ridiculous amount of food that you always ate.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

It's too silent and, even though I don't show it, I'm also affected by your leave. I go look for you. I can't stand being here doing nothing and hope that you come back like those fools.  
_  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Some time ago on a mission, we found shelter in an abandoned house in the middle of the forest . We were separated from Link and it started raining. We spent the night there. In the middle you woke up screaming, waking me up. I wanted to tell you to shut up but the tears falling from your grey eyes refrained me from speaking.  
_  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Surprising myself I wiped your falling tears with my thumb and asked what was wrong. You told me "I just killed everyone…" . I didn't say anything and I let you cry on my chest. When you stopped you looked at me and said "When I transform into a Noah I want you to kill me." I just said of course. When I said this it seemed like something was ripped inside of me.  
_  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Idiot Moyashi. You were the light of the order. You were My light. Only when you were gone did I realize how important you were. You made me forget about the Lotus flower when I was fighting with you. And now I can't get you out of my head. When did you get so important to me anyway?  
_  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I see you and it hurts. Your beautiful pale skin is now grey, in the forehead I can see crosses and you look at me, not with those soft grey eyes I am so used to, but with hard golden ones. And I know that the one in front of me is not you but the one everyone calls The Fourteenth. And it looks like he has been waiting for me.  
_  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

We start fighting . Every time I'm hit I know the Lotus is dying and yet I can't hit him. Or he dodges or I hesitate remembering that day and whose body he is controlling.  
He smirks and grabs a knife. I grab Mugen harder. This is the last chance.  
_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

He starts running towards me and I do the same. When we encounter each other we attack. I hesitate again and I know that I've been hit. I feel the blood leaving from the wound and I notice that it is not regenerating. I fall to my knees. I feel a presence and manage to look at him… no… to look at you.  
_  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

You look at me and my wound, while crying and falling to your knees right in front of me. I hear you ask "Why Bakanda, why didn't you kill me?"between sobs and I respond "Che, how could I kill my Moyashi…" 'especially since you are all I can think of' and I kiss you. You respond. And I feel the darkness take me.

* * *

Golden eyes stare at the unmoving body almost regretfully. He felt the emotions the original occupant of the body had towards that boy. Neither of the boys could let go of each other. That's why he killed the one Allen Walker loved the most even though the boy probably didn't know until now. Not that it matters anyways. Allen Walker disappeared the moment Yuu Kanda died. Because the guilt of killing the one he loved the most broke him.

* * *

Riiiiiiight! This was definitely weird. It turned different from what I imagined. Maybe I should just destroy this… I'll let you decide that so REVIEW.

And you don't need to kill me (dodges object thrown) my math homework will do that for you. -sweatdrop-


End file.
